Forbidden Love
by DarkenTears
Summary: //INCOMPLETE// What happens when the leader of a strong frightened gang falls in love with you unexpectedly, and your boyfriend is his number one enemy! Can Kagome pull through all the consequences to keep someone she now deeply cherishes alive and safe?
1. Hurtful Memories

**WaRnInG:** Children under the age of 13 are advised against reading this due to language, sex and drug related issues that might be mentioned later, and violence.

**RaTeD:** 'PG 13' for future language, violence, and adult type of issues talked about and/or done.

**DiScLaImEr:** I don't own the show Inuyasha in complete and never will. Please don't waste your time on trying to sue me because you'll only win humiliation.

**SuMmArY:** What happens when the leader of a strong frightened gang falls in love with you unexpectedly... And your boyfriend is his number one enemy! Can Kagome suffer through all the consequences to keep someone she now deeply cherishes alive and safe? Can their love survive all the tests they'll be put through? More importantly, will they even be alive in the end to enjoy the love they share for one another?

* * *

Kagome walked down the hall, books in hand pressed against her chest. School was just a few minutes away from being let out and you could hear the teens anxiously waiting by the classroom doors. The feeling of the stares towards the clock, waiting for it to click on the right number which was when the bell would ring, was almost unbearable for the teachers in the classes. The weird thing about it all was, the people in the classroom could leave when they pleased, they didn't have to wait at all. Same went for teachers. The teachers might as well not work there at all, yet they still chose to. Maybe it was just a daily routine you couldn't get rid of. Kagome was not as stupid as everyone else however. 

As Kagome wandered through the school halls, she thought on many things that were bugging her that day. _'It's funny how someone can make their problems seem like the most important thing in the world, and then when you compare them with others, it's only just a bite of reality from what they go through,'_ she thought to herself as she continued at her slow pace, _'But then again... Maybe you fail to see the problem's true size.'_

She came to halt once she realized what she was saying to herself and just shook her head, as though that would make the thoughts go away. Once she got back to her normal posture, she looked around and realized she had stopped right in front of her locker. She turned to face it completely, and let out a big sigh. As she turned the knob with the combination numbers memorized in her head, she discarded everything on her mind. She dropped the small light book bag she had been carrying on her shoulder on the tiled floor and started putting her books in neatly and quietly, as though making a sound would set off an alarm.

When she was about to close her locker she noticed the mirror attached by magnets to her locker door. She gazed at the mirror carefully, and got closer to get a better look at herself. She raised her hand to her forehead, and parted her bangs. A very visible scar showed in her reflection, along with a bruise near her eye.

With her other hand, she touched the cut and flinched the moment she did, "Not only is the cut still there from the other day but," she touched her bruise slightly, "I'm getting a bruise from yesterday..." She continued to stare at herself for some time before snapping out of it. She quickly looked away from the mirror, as though she had just seen a monster. She closed her eyes in frustration as tears welled up inside, these tears almost escaping past her eyelids.

She grabbed the locker door, with eyes still shut, and with a choked up voice screamed, "DAMN IT ALL!" All through the halls the yell was heard, followed by a locker slamming hard against the wall. Kagome almost fell to her knees, but was able to hold herself up with the surrounding lockers. She took in a deep breath, _'Stupid Kagome... Stupid...,'_ she repeated in her head as she closed her locker correctly this time. She picked up her book bag from the floor and put one strap over her shoulder. She gracefully walked out of the school, as though that incident a few seconds ago never happened.

As she reached the steps, she heard the bell ring and could hear the footsteps of the teens rushing out the rooms, bumping and pushing into each other without a simple apology nor care for each other. She walked down the stairs at her own slow pace, 'surprisingly' not being hit by anyone who came out of the large building. Once she got to the end of the sidewalk, she stopped to take one last look at the school she had just left behind, Futeki High.

Futeki High was a popular school, but it wasn't for high grades or perfect school achievement. This school had another type of reputation that made it oh so popular. It all had to do with its students' way of living. No one ever graduated from this school and many criminals were said to attend there. That not being far from the truth. The school was said to have the lowest grades and attendance record in the entire country! The school was simply a base for many gangs. And not just any gang. They weren't the kind to cause simple school antics. These were involved with thefts, vandalism, illegal drugs, and murders.

If you attended Futeki High, you had to be what the school name advertised itself to be, fearless. The school used to be called Shikon No Tama High, but after new management took over, everyone knew it as Futeki High. You had to be in a gang already before placing a foot into this school, or you'd suffer the consequences of having no back up. This was Futeki High and to people's surprise, everyone wanted to attend it. Luckily for Kagome, she was the small few of her _kind_ that was able to attend it.

Kagome Higurashi came from a rich snobby family, and she clearly hated it. Everyone who associated themselves with her knew she wanted out of her way of life. No one ever understood why she felt this way, most believed it to just be a phase. She later on proved to everyone she knew that they should of paid more attention to her whining. Once she graduated from 8th grade and was heading for High School, she decided she wanted a change, and fast. A time to leave the preppy private school uniforms and get a new wardrobe. A time to change personality and way of thinking completely. It was at this time that she found out about Shikon now Futeki High and met the one and only Kouga Kyoukou.

That name sent a shiver down Kagome's back. Such a weird feeling she felt for such a man, if she could even call him that. He at times didn't even deserve to be addressed as one, but instead just a boy with a few toys that are not supposed to be in his bloody stained hands. Kouga was a well known name around the country. Police stations, banks, jail cells, etc was the center of his popularity. With his type of reputation and with Kagome's wanting to completely change, she immediately went out looking for him. It didn't take her long to find him either. The cops may not be able to catch him, but that doesn't mean Kagome can't.

* * *

: Flashback : "Are you Kouga Kyoukou," asked a petrified young teen. She wasn't ready for all this. She didn't think it would be this extreme. She didn't seem to have thought it all over much before leaving her old life behind. _'I knew this guy wouldn't be in the best part of town, but this place is creepy and nasty! The building's falling apart! And it was so scary getting past those guards... I just hope notall these people are perverts like those men outside,'_ Kagome thought to herself as she rubbed her arms with her hands, _'And boy is it cold...'  
_  
"Who wants to know? And how'd you get past security," asked a harsh toned voice from the far end of the room. Kagome started to take a few small steps back, regretting for ever deciding to leave her family. She had everything she wanted, but it was all so boring and non-challenging she just had to leave. She was born for adventure, she craved it. And this guy could bring that adventure in her life, she just knows it. "Well," demanded the demon like voice. A shadow from where the voice derived from started to move towards Kagome. 

Kagome put on a brave face as she stopped backing up. The coldness of the room was a thing of the past as she suddenly didn't feel it anymore, her mind was on things other than the room temperature now. She tried to sound as tough as possible, "My name is Kagome and I want to join your gang," she said boldly. Her outer appearance looked confident, yet inside she was trembling with fear of the actions that might occur from that simple response. All sorts of things popped into her mind at that moment as she wondered what those certain actions may be, but she quickly erased those ideas from her head. Before she knew it, the shadow had come into vision and was circling her, checking out everywhere its eyes could land on. After a while Kagome started to get frustrated of having to feel like a vulture's prey, "Well! Can I or can I not!"

The male now stood in front of her, seeming to overpower her just with his presence. He was just a few inches away from touching Kagome's slender figured body. He couldn't resist. He didn't know why this dame was here, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. He lifted his hand and reached for Kagome's head. She noticed this immediately and flinched from fear of an upcoming slap, but instead she saw that he grabbed few strands of her raven hair. "Why would you want join me? All you've heard of me is true and I can be worse. Why," he asked as he twirled a little of her hair with his finger playfully.

Kagome recovered her bold face, "I want a change. A complete one. Just look at me," she shouted at the guy in front of her, who was too close for comfort. He looked to be older than she, that being expected. Maybe around 2 to 3 years older. He had a very built body. His dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he wore a headband. Wristbands also were part of his look. His jeans were semi baggy, looking slightly different than those who would have their jeans down to their knees. His white shirt showed how built he actually was, and that made him all the more attractive.

With the strands of Kagome's hair still being held in his grasp, he placed them behind her ear. This action made him close to Kagome's face. Kagome's eyes widened as she backed up, yearning for some personal space. "I see.. beauty...," replied Kouga in a cocky playful tone. Kagome was immediately flushed, and it showed by the red tint on her cheeks. That only helped in giving Kouga a boost in cocky-ness, evidence by the grin that appeared on his features.

"Thank you...," she choked out. She shook her head suddenly to snap out of it, "But what I meant was, look at how I'm dressed. This shows how much I need to change. My family is rich so I never had to work for anything. I even had people who did my own homework! I can't survive out here in the real world once I'm thrown into it. You seem to be doing extremely well and having lots of excitement in the process. I need adventure to live and I know you can give me it.. Please?"

"I sure can give you adventure, but what exactly would I get out of this in the end," Kouga asked as his grin grew wider. Kagome's eyes widened once she caught on to what he was expecting her to answer with. Kagome never thought about that before, and it just struck her now. She had nothing to actually offer in return for being let into his gang, and the one thing she could think of was something she wanted to wager. All men truly wanted one thing from a woman, and she didn't like that idea. She quickly tried to think of something to get her out of saying something she'd regret offering.

"Whatever you want.. Money, diamonds, cars, anything. My stupid boring family is really rich like I told you..."

"I have all that without needing to even ask and I like it better that way. The excitement you keep talking about that you want to be a part of, that's what I go through to get the things I want. Anything else you got to offer?"

"Not really..," replied Kagome in a quiet tone. She was now feeling less hopeful than she was when she sneaked out of her mansion, "What exactly do you want then?"

Kouga only had one thing on his mind, but he tried to think of other ways Kagome could influence the gang. Nothing came up from observing her appearance. She didn't seem to be on the athletic side. She could be smart, but he had all the intelligence he needed. He doubted she knew how to use weapons properly, and any other position available she would never be able to do. Besides, she did say she came from a snobby rich life. That just lowered her chances more for other solutions besides the main one Kouga continued to think about. _'The gang won't need her until I 'train' her on all there is to know so I'll have to work on her a lot.,'_ he thought slyly. Kagome didn't like the sudden grinned expression he got over his face, those grins of his seemed to be bad signs of awful thoughts. "In time you'll know. You have a deal. I'll ask for my 'fee' later."

Kagome started to worry. She started to regret. Regret ever sneaking out, getting past her security, and ending up here. However, she couldn't back out now. She'd gone in too far and there was no return. Goodbye to the old Kagome Higurashi, "Um.. Thank you very much," and hello to the new one. The moment she repeated in her mind the agreement he said on her staying with him made her excited. All the possibilities to what she could do from now on were opening up before her eyes.

Kagome turned around to run outside where one of the guards held the suitcase she had brought with her. Even arguing with them for some minutes, they still didn't let her enter with it. They didn't want her to bring it along inside unless Kouga approved. The suitcase didn't hold anything of true value. The few diamonds she brought in case she ran into trouble were on her, so no one could steal them away from her unless they stripped her for them. In her suitcase she only had enough to help her move out. Few outfits, toothbrush, brush, another pair of shoes, etc. By bringing these things with her she could finally leave her old life behind and didn't have to return to that awful place she used to call a home.

As Kagome ran outside, Kouga spoke up high enough for her to hear, "You know once you join, you can never leave right?" Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned to face Kouga.

"What," she asked a bit shakily, "Never?" She knew Kouga was doing her a big favor by allowing her to stay with him. By providing all the help and necessary materials he could give her, that was asking for a lot. She didn't think too much of it though, she didn't know she couldn't escape if things didn't seem to go her way. She wanted to at least have the choice of leaving open. Now she found out that choice was taken away from her before she could even attempt anything.

Kouga responded all too calmly, "Only by death." That statement shot Kagome like a bullet. Kagome started to shake from the fear of her own death. She could never cope with it, ever since she was little. That was natural for any human, but for her even the thought of a small bruise was unbearable. Let alone death. Her father had died when she was only 6 in a plane crash, and it still haunted her to this day. She remembered those nights where she'd just sob until morning, the realization of her father not returning being something she just couldn't cope with. The idea of her dying herself was too frightening to endure.

Despite the shock, she knew she couldn't back out on this like everything else she's attempted in her life up until now. She had to grow up and take responsibility. "Well I'm ready for that type of commitment..," she started saying, trying to believe it herself, "I promise to cooperate from here on out. I won't be a baby about this or anything else. Just... Give me a moment. I need to get over the shock of what you said..." There was a pause before Kagome spoke up again, "Death's a tough issue for a simple girl like me," she replied quietly.

"You'll get used to it all. Don't worry about that. As long as you listen to me from now, I'll take care of everything."

* * *

Kagome, the now Senior at Futeki High (That was only a Senior due to age), shook her head furiously when memories of the first time she met Kouga roamed through her head. She hated memories, it always made her wish she could wipe her mind clean of these troublesome memories. Yet she couldn't do anything about it since the past makes you what you are now. And even if she tried to forget it all, how much trouble would that cause? A lot more than she needs. Besides, can you truly forget everything? 

Kagome was now at a street corner, far from the school. The area she was in seemed abandoned, all houses in bad condition. The odor in the air was something no one could really stand since so much of it was present, but Kagome was used to it. After all, when you're living in a 'house' full of men, the smell of smoke becomes normal to you. Everywhere you turned you'd see trash scattered, no real nature present to give the surrounding true life. What more can you expect from the lowest and dirtiest part of town?

Kagome was about to cross the street when she was shoved to the side by a great force, dropping her book bag in the process. Kagome mumbled underneath her breath as she kneeled down and picked up the stuff that fell out of her bag, wondering who would dare to push her. Kagome had such an extreme back up to support her every need that no one even approached her anymore, let alone push her deliberately. Everyone was terrified of the consequences from an action like that.

Kagome straightened up with a bothered expression, her short jean skirt flipping with her swift moves. She turned around to see who bumped into her. Kagome's eyes widened once she caught sight of who it was. It was weird that she was so surprised, she had a slight suspicion on who it'd be. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Should of known only you would push me on purpose like that..."

Kagome's hitter smirked, "Well don't complain because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have the privilege of being so respected that no one bothers you. Right?" Kagome sighed in defeat when the realization hit her that what _he_ said was true.

"Guess so... But that still doesn't get you on such good terms with me Kouga dear," Kagome said playfully while adding a small wink that Kouga immediately caught. She didn't really want to fool him like she did, but she felt she had no choice. That feeling wasn't wrong either. If she could do something small to get on Kouga's good side, then she would put some effort in doing it, though that didn't please her at all.

"You only seem to make me love you even more Kagome, day by day, with every little thing you do," Kouga said with a grin. Kagome slightly shuddered once she heard _that_ word come from Kouga's mouth, not liking _it_ one bit. That word was dead to her, she never believed in love and had no hopes in it. Love was nothing, but a dream. An idiotic dream. That's how much Kouga has influenced her. He was the sole reason that in Kagome's mind the idea of love didn't exist, even though he himself didn't know he had done that. _He actually believed Kagome loved him back._

Kouga was never one to speak his heart in front of others, but that didn't mean he wouldn't say something _romantic_ to Kagome when his gang members are present. He believed that it made Kagome like him even more when he did things like that, so he tries to do small gestures every chance he gets, yet holding back on the much more serious things. Kouga was more of a show off than anyone if you think about it.

Kagome despised hearing lies told to her every day._ 'If he really loved me he wouldn't - ... He only likes the benefits he gets from me. Being a trophy... Being a...' _Kagome was cut from finishing her thoughts as Kouga diminished the space between them both, landing a quick kiss on her lips while she was thinking. His kiss felt like poison to her lips. Kagome faked a smile, "How sweet of you," Kagome choked out.

Nearby Cliff - "Can you explain to us again why we are heading to this place," asked a shadow from behind the leader. Few more  
people stood next to the holder of the voice who spoke just now. They were all standing behind the one that guided them and directed them through all their actions, their great leader. The small cliff they all stood on overlooked the city, and in plain sight was the school most heard of in all of Tokyo. Futeki High.

"Kouga's there... And I got some business to settle," said a determined angered voice.

"I see... So this means your feud with him is not over yet?"

"Until one of us die... It never will be."

* * *

**A/N:** Any mispellings, errors, mistakes, are to be pointed out please. Greatly appreciated if done so. Sorry to all who read my other story "Precious Little Treasure," I know it hasn't been updated in a long while (I promise one day it will end though! No worries about that. I hate leaving things undone), but this has been really bugging me. It was begging to be written! I actually have 2 more stories I want to do, but I won't start anymore stories until I finish at least one of the 2 I now got. Review Please. Thanks and hope you enjoyed! And if you did like it, spread the word about it. 


	2. Commensing Pain

_'Damn him...,'_ Kagome thought to herself as she looked down at the dirty ground, trying to prevent tears from falling. Her arm strength seemed to be the only thing keeping her up in her position, and even that was barely enough. She was shaking all over, _'I've grown to strong over time to be crying every night from this.. I have to stop. I've already cried more than I should have in my entire lifetime.'_

Kagome took in a deep breath and attempted to stand up slowly. Once up, she looked around the room, praying to herself that she could find a place to rest fast before her legs gave in. She searched every corner of her _supposed_ room, and after much hesitation of staying conscious, she saw her bed. Her vision was very blurry from the pain surging through her body. She struggled as she moved slowly to get to her bed. Once at arm's length, she grabbed a corner of the bed immediately, and lifted her whole body weight on top of the bed with much difficulty. She could barely feel anything now, could not move any body parts. _'Damn him...'

* * *

_

:Memory: "You don't appreciate all this do you," screamed Kouga as he stared down at the girl who was now laying on the ground,in pain from several minutes of beatings. He had his fist lifted in the air ready to hit the fragile being again, anger projecting from his eyes and burning through Kagome's skull. Sad to say, this was their daily routine.

"Appreciate what! Look around! This is nothing," Kagome said in her defense, in the loudest tone she could manage. "All I get from this all is no friends because everyone is afraid of me because of **you**! **You** ruined my life," Kagome choked out, now getting up from the floor and barely being able to stand. Kagome was being bold by talking back to Kouga, at a wrong time.

Tears began falling from her eyes. The moment she felt the tears running down her cheeks, she wanted more than anything to stop crying. She wanted to appear brave. Just once not cry from this. She closed her eyes tight, trying to stop the tears from falling, but they escaped and dripped down from her eyelids. This wasn't going to help Kagome now. The tears, the pain Kouga saw in those tears of _his_ Kagome only made Kouga hurt more inside. When that happened, more physical pain was directed Kagome's way.

"Stop it! Stop your crying!" Kouga grabbed Kagome by one of her arms, applying so much pressure that it made Kagome cringe. With his free hand he hit her again, this time in her stomach. Kouga let her go and Kagome fell back to the familiar cold floor. She grabbed her stomach to try to relieve the pain that was circling through her entire body somehow. She started coughing, and then appeared a small trail of blood falling from the side of her mouth. Upon seeing this, Kouga kicked her in the same spot he punched her.

She laid on her side, doing nothing, but staring at Kouga's feet and blinking to show a sign of life. Her tears still continued to fall and screams were caught in her throat. She forced herself not to yell. She resisted the urge to cry out for help because she knew that she'd receive no rescuer. No one would listen. No one would care enough to find out what's behind those screams _this_ time. And even if she attempted to scream for assistance, it'd result in more beatings. "I try to give you all you want Kagome! And this is how you repay me! You're lucky I love you to damn much, or you'd be in a much worse condition!" Kagome shook all over at the thought of being beaten into an even worse state than she was already in, "This is for your own good... _For us_."

* * *

:Futeki High: A group of people walked around the halls of the abandoned school, checking how everything was now after a year of absence. "Looks like everything is just about the same," said a dark haired woman to everyone present around her. Her chocolate brown eyes circulated the area, getting small memories from every little thing she saw that she had seen once before. 

"The temperature hasn't changed either," she added as she placed her hands over her arms and rubbed them, trying to make herself warm so she wouldn't go numb. Nigh time was upon them, and the climate in Tokyo only got colder once the moon was out (**A/N:** If not true, whatever, it is in my story). Wearing a tang top with jeans wasn't a good combination if you were to be wandering during nightfall.

"Keh... This just means no surprises for us and more advantages for me." The person which spoke grinned, and it was visible to everyone. Some eyebrows were raised, they were all wondering what he was exactly implying by that. They were about 15 people present, all appearing around the same age. That didn't mean however, that there weren't more of them, these were just the best and willing to venture tonight.

"How so," asked more than a few at the same time. The rest already knew the answer they were going to get, but they paid attention anyway to see if they'll get a different response this time.. Which was very unlikely.

"That's just for me to know." Everyone sighed. Typical answer.

"Rude aren't we," shouted the black haired woman back, rolling her eyes at him when he directed a glare her way. His glare always meant the same thing, 'Shut Up.' A handsome looking man came behind the woman, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Many blinked and stared in surprise. The leader just turned around and shook his head, waiting for the screaming to start in a few seconds.

"Well you know how Inuyasha is... Can't expect him to change overnight," replied the man who was wrapping the woman in his arms in a slick voice, thinking this time he'll get away with what he's done. His reputation for hitting on any pretty woman he saw was well known, but he had a special liking with Sango. It was actually more than just a special liking, but to get him to admit it was close to impossible. Same went for her point of the entire situation.

"It wouldn't hurt...," replied Sango, who just now realized a very familiar yet 'unwanted' person had her in a tight, comfortable yet trouble-some embrace. He was providing warmth, which was nice since she wasn't freezing anymore, but he was being his perverted fast self like always, which 'pissed off' Sango (And completely moved the other girls he encountered).

Sango lowered her head in slight frustration, closing her eyes and beginning to count in her mind, _'1... 2... 10!' _She elbowed him in the stomach with much force, not so much as to do much harm, but enough to make him let go. His arms fell to his side once they let go of the beautiful lady, showing on his features the same frown all girls that have been around him knew all too well. Sango turned her back on him as she tried to hide the blush appearing on her cheeks, "How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that!"

"Never enough that'll make me actually stop," Miroku said as a smile quickly appeared on his face, which overpowered the frown he held only a few seconds ago. Sango quickly took steps forward to avoid future contact. Most of the girls that were watching this display of weird affection started to wish they were Sango, the diamond in Miroku's eyes, no matter how many girls he flirts with. Sango knew better though, especially after knowing his history. A number of the girls present had already been in bed with him! That wasn't a comforting thought after being in his embrace for a few seconds.

Sango wished he'd just stop, she hurt each time he'd one moment flirt with her, then witness him flirt with other women he meets. She always felt like back up.. He flirts with someone, gets what he wants from them, and comes back to her. Not only that, but it made her feel like she was not enough for him, he never once showed he wanted to be more than her friend. He always referred to his acts with Sango as 'harmless flirting.'

"Will you two quit for the night? We got important business to attend to," snapped Inuyasha, the leader Miroku was mentioning earlier. Inuyasha knew Sango was feeling rather uncomfortable and she wanted to quickly change the awkward atmosphere that has been formed by Miroku's actions. Self-consciously, Inuyasha helped her out. Even though he seemed like an insensitive jerk, which he was to everyone except his two close friends, he wanted to stop Miroku from causing anymore damage towards Sango.

"And what exactly would that be again," asked Sango, thanking Inuyasha mentally for taking the attention off her. Sango didn't seem to notice that while she was being distracted and speaking, Miroku was moving in. The second Sango noticed him coming close to her, she shot him an evil glare. He got the message of staying away. He stopped and looked away from her, knowing not to push anymore buttons, not anymore for tonight anyway...

"To inflict more pain back to the one who caused mine not to long ago," responded Inuyasha, his amber colored eyes showing determination like before. His white hair that fell long on his back, untamed, showed his personality. He closed his fists as he thought back on those nightmares he calls memories. Once he couldn't take them anymore, he opened his eyes, anger burning within. His fists were still closed tight. So tight that if it were any tighter, he'd draw blood.

"How are you planning on doing that," asked a curious Miroku, who was asking the question on everyone else's mind. Inuyasha has had everyone in suspense for quite some time now, after being for months in silence. It was the time they'd all get their wanted answers, being left in anticipation was not something they worked well with.

"It's easy. I'll get him back using the same method he used on me..," Inuyasha responded as he began walking, signaling to the others to move as well. No one said a word, knowing that's all they're getting from him tonight. That wasn't exactly the answer they were expecting, but they knew later they'd get the ending to that statement, either from his mouth or from viewing his actions. They all took in a deep breath and looked to each other as they followed behind their leader, showing they were ready for whatever was to come. They were all as close as family and were up for anything. They knew this was the beginning to a hell of an adventure they'd always remember.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for ending it there, but I need sleep, it's 2 am. I just wanted to put this out so I can say I did update, even if it's a tiny chapter. I promise this will get better though and the chapters will get longer, just give me time. And when I say time, I really mean it because it can take me forever sometimes to update with a long chapter (Life itself interferes you know). Thanks to those who have told me about spelling or grammatical mistakes that need to be fixed, I really appreciate it. Please get me more people to review, I want more reviews or me just will never update again! Bwuahahaha! 


	3. Beginning Bumps

Kagome stood in the unsanitary bathroom, staring at the mirror that needed a good clean. She lowered her head, turning the faucet to stop the running water, sighing. She grabbed her hand bag that she placed near the faucet, taking out her concealer. She twisted the top off and brought the substance to her face, putting it around a visible bruise.

"That should do it," Kagome said to herself as she put the top back on the wide tube and put it back into her little handbag. She was never one to apply make up, her mother always said it ruins your natural beauty. However, now she didn't have much of a choice.

_'Maybe I shouldn't of left...,'_ Kagome thought as she lowered her head again, _'Maybe my life would be much better than this...' _She shook her head roughly as she came back to reality,_ 'No... I had to. I had to. This was **meant **to happen. It's better this way.'

* * *

_

Kagome stopped once she was in front of the school, seeing the building in full view from where she stood. She heard the bell ring a minute later, yet the people outside gave no sign of moving. _'What was the use to that bell? No one ever went in when it would ring,' _Kagome thought to herself as she began making her way inside.

_'Come to think of it... What the hell is the point of teachers if all they do is sit at their desks and rarely even speak. And to think they get paid for that. If I'd sit at a desk and pretend like I'm in charge, despite the fact that teachers have no control over anything in the whole damn school, I bet I'd get paid just for that. Some don't even bother going to the classes, most stay in the Teacher's Lounge, where luckily for them no teenagers wanted to enter.'_

As Kagome walked through the halls, teenagers were everywhere. It was as though ants took on the form of humans. All of them were leaning against a wall or walking to no particular destination, either talking or smoking or just minding their own business. _'If nothing is taught, no homework is assigned, no work is done, what's the point for this so called school to be standing?'_

Kagome glanced at everyone around her,as if she was looking for someone specifically. She stopped gazing around once she put her sights on a guy she recognized named Hiten. He had a huge smirk on his face as he got closer to a girl that was leaning on her locker.She rolled her eyes and looked forward. _'I hate it when I answer my own questions..A way to meet the neighboring gangs,a place to hang out for a certain number of hours, away to avoid the police during normal teenage school hours. If they weren't here,they'd be going anywhere they pleased in the city, not good for their reputation of hiding from the authorities.'_

Everyone parted as she passed, avoiding eye contact or any type of contact for that matter. How she hated being feared, when she did no harm whatsoever. _'Well no harm as long as you don't bother me that is,'_ she said in her mind as she closed her eyes.

As Kagome kept walking ,without her knowledge someone was heading directly her way at a face pace. Before she knew it, she was pushed down to the floor with such a great impact, she lost her grip on her back pack. Her back pack full with most of her essentials thus landed near her pusher's feet. Kagome fell on her side, feeling a little more than numb than she should of. With good reason however, she had more pain to collect on from previous nights.

She slowly opened her eyes, trying to see who would think of even touching her, let alone knocking her down. _'It can't be Kouga... He said he wouldn't be here for another 2 hours because of important business,'_ thought Kagome as she tried to come up with conclusions on her own on who it could be.

Now that her vision was completely clear, all she could see was a collection of silver hair, along with the most gorgeous eyes Kagome's ever seen. _'Those eyes...'_ She couldn't take her eyes off those golden orbs. The part that as unappealing was that they were staring straight at her as though she was a common piece of trash. Kagome now snapped out of it and glared back at the guy who was standing over her, baggy jeans with a tight black shirt. Kagome also spotted a knife peaking out of one of his pockets, not surprising since everyone either had a knife or a gun. She was the only in the school who didn't have any means of weaponry. It wasn't needed. Kouga always had a way to protect her anywhere she went.

"Watch it next time where you're going **wench**."

"Who are you calling a wench!"

"Who do you think?"

"... Don't you know who I am?"

"Why should I know you? You don't look like anything special."

"You don't look all that important either,"she screamed back. Kagome then collected on what he just said and lowered her tone, "You really don't know who I am.." This was a strange occurence, everyone knew who she was. Even those who would just arrive in the school were told on who she was somehow. It was for everyone's own protection.

"I answered that already. Are you deaf? I could care less who you are."

Kagome ignored his very offensive comment as she kept thinking on a possible explanation to his attitude towards her. _'He can't be a friend of Kouga's, I would of already met him no matter what. And he wouldn't treat me like this even if he was his friend, they all know the consequences.'_ Kagome looked at his face carefully, trying to remember if she's seen him before, "You're not from here are you?"

"What of it?"

Kagome got fed up with the way he spoke to her like she was nothing, but the dirt he walked on. She closed her eyes in frustration, mumbling under her breath. "Forget it. Can you **at least** help me up? You were the one to knock me down you know."

"You weren't looking so this is your fault. I'm not helping you."

Before Kagome could say anything else, he kicked her backpack out of his path and walked passed her, not giving her a second glance. Kagome was about to yell at him, but didn't find it worth her time nor effort. "What a jerk...," she whispered to herself. She tried to stand up now on her own, but froze when someone new stood in front of her and was screaming down the hall.

"Inuyasha! The least you can do is **try** to be nice to her! You knocked her down after all!" Kagome looked up to find a girl with long dark hair and the same color eyes as she, doing the job of screaming at the rude boy for her, spitting out much more than what she could. The one called Inuyasha just screamed out a big 'Feh' and didn't stop walking to do or say anything else. The dark haired girl looked down at Kagome, showing her a friendly smile, "I'm sorry on his part. He doesn't get along with anyone. Need any help," she asked as she extended her hand.

Kagome nodded and showed a small smile of her own, grabbing her hand and being lifted up to her feet. "Thank you," she responded as she dusted off her skirt. She started to look around for her bag, but then stopped in place when something came to mind, _'Wait a minute... Why is she talking to me? She doesn't know who I am either?'_

Her 'savior' saw what she was looking for and walked towards it. She picked the brown bag up and handed it to her, "No thanks necessary. Nice to meet you. My name's Sango."

* * *

_'She actually dared to talk back to me like that. Most girls would try to act nice with me to get with me off the bat. Heh, this is gonna be fun,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't one to be cocky on that aspect, but he couldn't deny the truth. About 99.9 of the girls he met would act the way he mentioned, she was the first to land in that 1 percentile.

As if on cue, the girls around him began staring and trying to get his attention, but he didn't even pay them a second look as he kept walking arrogantly. In his mind they weren't worth it, only one was, but now was not the time to think of those things. He stopped once he approached a familiar face, "What's up Miroku?"

"Oh Inuyasha. Nothing, just checking out what we got here," responded the one called Miroku. He didn't even glance at Inuyasha, didn't budge from his place one step. There was no need for him to look to know it was Inuyasha addressing him. He kept his stare on the girls he spotted inside the classroom he was nearby.

"This school hasn't changed on their lot of girls. I'm glad." Miroku wore black jeans, slightly baggy, but not as much as Inuyasha's. He also wore a dark purple shirt, one that was tight enough to show he was very well built.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes since he was more than used to his best friend's hentai antics. "Don't forget our goal here," he responded hastlyas he looked inside the classroom his friend was looking into. "Don't get too distracted," he added. Miroku was always going to be like this,no matter what the surroundings or situation. That is, until the right girl comes along to beat him senseless for him to snap out of it. And that girl was present, but Miroku was blind and stupid to realize it yet.

"I know, I can never forget our goal. You preach it every time you have the possible chance."

"Don't start talking about preaching Miroku. You preach the same shit way more than me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

A group of girls had noticed Miroku looking at them for some time, and one decided to take a chance.The girl inside the classroom Miroku was eyeing stood from her chair and without telling the teacher (It wasn't even needed), walked towards the door. She was fairly figured and wore a very short mini skirt with a blue tang top, which showed a lot that Miroku from a far enjoyed.

Miroku moved away from the door to let the beauty pass, sending a pleased smile her way. The girl looked at him as she passed, seeing his generous smile and sending him one of her own. She stopped in her tracks once she spotted Miroku's friend, "I don't think I've seen you two around here."

Miroku saw the look Inuyasha had and knew a rude comment was going to head her way. He stepped in before that happened. "Oh we've just arrived. And may I say I'm happy we have," replied Miroku with the smile never leaving his face. The girl now gave off a flirtacious smile to show she was interested.

Miroku's smile and ego only grew from this gesture, "I've liked to ask you a question, if I may. Will you please do me the honor of bearing my child?" The girl laughed, thinking it was all a joke.

"I'll be happy to go try to make a child, now if you want," she responded as she stepped closer to him, having a devious look in her eyes. Before Miroku could say or do anything else, Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away from the girl before anymore damage was done.

"See? And you say I repeat the same thing so much."

"I still don't understand what you mean," responded Miroku sarcastically as he looked over his shoulder to wave at the girl, adding a wink too. The girl winked back and waved flirtaciously, turning around to head down the hall towards another class where more of her friends were. He turned back to his friend, who now let go out of his collar. Inuyasha placed his hands back in his pockets and Miroku was walking up right again, "And why did you do that?"

"Sango would kill me if she knew I didn't spare another girl," Inuyasha responded dryly.

"Ah yes. I wish she'd **spare me** from the constant bruises and injuries." Miroku rubbed his head as he remembered the last encounter with Sango. It wasn't very pretty. He knew however that she only did it because she was jealous that he flirted with her **and** other girls at the same time like it was nothing. He couldn't stop, it was in his nature. However, the last thing he'd ever want to do is truly hurt Sango emotionally.

"Maybe if you changed your ways from lechering to sticking to one girl she wouldn't beat you so damn much."

"If only it were that easy my friend."

"Let's just get to that stupid class so we can start."

"And how do you propose on getting more people to join us?"

"Convincing."

"And how are you going to convince them?"

"You ask to many questions. For once sit back and watch. You'll see."

"Okay, but one more question. Will you this time find more than just new recruitments?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know... Someone that can be as close to you as - ," before Miroku could finish his sentence, he noticed Inuyasha had stopped in his tracks and was now glaring down at the floor. He clutched his fists, his bangs covering his expression. "Inuyasha," Miroku asked, now worrying he hit a sore spot.

"Never mention her again," Inuyasha said in a dry tone, "Remember that or next time I won't be so nice as sparing you a retaliation." Inuyasha began walking again, his expression still hidden. The atmosphere had turned awkward and everyone around them could feel it. Miroku looked at the people who were now staring at him, and he gave them no response. He simply began walking, following InuYasha's path.

* * *

:After School/Outside: "Thanks again for before. You didn't really have to," Kagome said cheerfully as she and her new friend walked to the turning corner of the sidewalk,away from the school. "And thanks for hanging out with me the whole day. It was a real blast."

Sango and Kagome spent the whole day in school together, sharing little things here and there, but not too personal since they had just met. Besides the small conversations they had, they had done some pranks on easy vulnerable people, nothing to cruel though. It wasn't in any of their nature at all to do such a thing either, but today seemed to be an exception. Kagome never did anything that could remotely compare to this day, it was so out of character.

The whole time they were together, Sango noticed that Kagome was trying to hide certain places of her face and arms. When she had the chance, Sango would see severe bruises that she was really curious on. Yet she knew she couldn't ask on them, Kagome would of mentioned it if she wanted to. Besides, no one gives off personal information like that out of the blue to strangers. If she tried this hard to hide them, it must be personal.

"No problem. It was nothing. I enjoyed it too. Hey, you want to come with me to meet the others," Sango suggested. Once the words slipped from her mouth, Sango knew it was a bad idea and she might get in trouble for it, but after thinking on it, she didn't really care. Kagome seemed like a good person though she just recently met her. Sango had a sixth sense for these type of things.

And if Inuyasha had a problem with her, he would of mentioned it earlier that day as he walked past her. That way they wouldn't get involved with her. He didn't, so she believed it to be okay. Either way, Kagome didn't seem like one to be involved in all this, but if she's survived this long, she must be strong mentally. _'Maybe she could even join up with me and the others,'_ Sango thought

"I don't know if I should. I need to get home soon."

"You live with your mom or something?"

"No... Of course not."

"There's nothing bad with living with your parents you know. It doesn't really help with your reputation, but still okay. We just have to stop the word from getting out to the others. I for one -," Kagome covered Sango's mouth with her hand, stopping her from talking. She had to do that quite a few times today actually, but Sango did the same for Kagome.

"I don't live with my parents. I live with... Friends."

"Well okay. Then why do you have to go home now? If you live with your friends, they'll understand."

"I... It's hard to explain."

Sango looked at her strangely for a moment, knowing there was something more behind it all that she wasn't telling her. She knew she had no right to know since they barely know each other and only just began talking a few hours ago, but from seeing the bruises Kagome had tried so hard to hide, maybe there was something she needed to know so she could help. She decided to keep these thoughts to herself, "Well okay then. If you change your mind, tell me."

"Okay. It was great hanging out with you. See you tomorrow!"

"Same here! Bye!"

Kagome went her seperate way after she and Sango waved to each other goodbye. They both had a great day and were also tired, but Sango still wished Kagome came with her. "Oh well...," Sango said as she sighed, watching Kagome walk away. Once Kagome was out of Sango's sight, she began walking in the other direction, wondering why exactly Kagome had to get home so early.

_'She didn't seem to have any friends at school either. Andshe kept avoiding going to particular rooms for some reason. I'm pretty sure she belongs to a gang, you have to when you're at that school. That's so strange..,'_ Sango thought as she kept walking towards the east side of town, where her home was.

* * *

:Kouga's Place: Kagome walked up the various stairs that lead to the iron door which stood at the top, getting tired from the constant exercise she was doing. It was an effort enough getting up there. Once she reached the door, she knocked on it once or twice before it was opened for her.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi," greeted a guard with sunglasses on, no emotion visible on his features.He seemed to look like the secret service who guarded the president. Which wasn't far from how powerful the person he was protected was, nor how much they'd go through to protect him.

Kagome only nodded as she walked pass the guard, heading towards where she needed to be. Kagome walked into a large room, with nearly no lighting and old furniture here and there. As she looked around she spotted a concerned Kouga sitting on the worn out couch. You'd believe after all he's stolen, this particular room would seem extraordinary. However, it was only because this was the last room people ever entered. All the other places in the building had everything top class and top quality.

"Hi Kouga...," whispered Kagome softly, not wanting to interrupt him if she wasn't suppose to. Kagome noticed Kouga's expression, "Is something wrong," she asked even though she wasn't curious as to what might be bugging him.It was only in her nature to ask, she had to pretend like she cared. He'd always give her the same response anyway, _'None of your busines.'_ This time was different, he stayed quiet.

Thoughts began roaming through her head, thoughts of worry."Am I late? I'm pretty sure I'm not. I came home right after school, like I always do. I promise that I wasn't...," she quickly tried to change the subject once she noticed he wasn't glaring at her like he usually does when he's mad at her from any little thing she does. "Hey, why weren't you at school anyway? I was looking for you. I was worried." Kagome looked away as she lied, trying not to show to him the look she had in her eyes. They always gave her away. She knew she shouldn't be lying, it always resulted in the same brutal response, but she had to find ways to be on his good side. And that mostly resulted in lying.

"Inuyasha's back..."

"Inuyasha? Who's... Inuyasha?" That name sounded all too familiar to Kagome. She tried to remember why it did, but came up empty. She looked back towards Kouga, and noticed something odd... This Inuyasha must be very threatening to make Kouga worry like this. She continued thinking on that name, wondering why it seemed familiar. That's when it hit her. Literally. That is, he hit her. Inuyasha was the one who bumped into her. Inuyasha was the friend of her new one, Sango. "Inuyasha? I think I kind of met him today."

That was the trigger to awaken Kouga from his deep thought session, "You what!"

Kagome backed away at hearing the tone in his voice, starting to fear for her well being again like she always has to when she was near Kouga. She knew she should of just kept her mouth shut, but things slipped out without her meaning to. Now she was going to pay... Again. Kouga stood from the couch and that made Kagome worry even more. She knew if she tried to run however, she'd just prolong and double the beatings, "Wha... What... What is it Kouga?"

"What did you tell him? What did you do? Tell me everything.** Now.**"

Kagome was surprised by his actions. Besides standing up from the couch, he didn't do anything else. She was expecting to be kissing the ground about now, bleeding and forming new markings from his punches, but all he did was stand there, not even approach her in the least. Kagome took in a deep breath, trying to control herself, "He bumped into me. That's all. He didn't help me up or anything. He just walked pass me."

"Does he know who you are?"

"I don't think so, if he did he wouldn't of bumped into me like that right?"

Kouga grinned, which more than scared Kagome. That sort of grin he had on only meant one thing, Kagome was going to do something she didn't like in the least. She tried to stay calm, show no fear, show no emotion whatsoever. She knew each time she did it only meant disaster. She had been improving in this skill of showing no expression for several years now, and she almost had it down perfectly well.

"You will do something for me Kagome... And you will do it well or else," Kouga said coldly, with the grin still on his features.

Kagome gulped, then nodded immediately, obeying like a trained dog. That's all she was in his eyes after all. A dog he can play with anytime he pleased. One he can kick when he was angry. One he... Kagome looked into Kouga's eyes and saw he was waiting for an answer, and it being the right one_ or else_. Kagome didn't bother to ask questions, besides the obvious one, not wanting to risk it, "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

**A/N:** There's a reason I haven't updated so quickly yet and for the first time, it's not because I'm busy. It's due to the number of reviews. I know, I know... In order for a story to get a lot of reviews, it needs to be good. But I don't believe enough people are interested in this story to begin with so why exactly continue? I mean, I want to continue, but I only make my stories to entertain others when they're bored... And if not much are really enjoying, I failed in my goal. But I guess, if one person is entertained, that's what counts... Right? Oh, as a quick note, fanfiction is responsible for the lack of spacing between a lot of words. No matter how much I edit it, there always seem to be missing spacing. So don't blame me on that! 


	4. Savior

Kagome walked down the empty dirty streets, not glancing at anything around her. She tried her hardest to prepare herself for one of the hardest tasks Kouga's ever given her, but it was of no use. She didn't want to, but she had no choice. If she truly valued her life, she would do it without hesitation. How she was going to go through with this for as long as it took was one question she kept asking herself as she headed towards where she needed to be, _wherever _that was.

* * *

:Memory: "Inuyasha and his gang live in the east somewhere. Look for them and do your job. Just befriend them, find out all you can. Try to get as close to Inuyasha as you can without actually doing **anything** with him," explained Kouga, emphasizing the last few words he said. He continued with vicious warning glances, "That way it'll be easier for me to surprise him when the time comes." Kouga threw Kagome's book bag towards her, _not_ being careful of throwing it too hard. Kagome knew his strength first hand so she immediately tried to catch it in time before it hurt her chest, but missed in doing so. With small pain now around her abdomen, she knelt down and picked up the bag that landed by her feet. "Inuyasha and his gang live in the east somewhere. Look for them and do your job. Just befriend them, find out all you can. Try to get as close to Inuyasha as you can without actually doing with him," explained Kouga, emphasizing the last few words he said. He continued with vicious warning glances, "That way it'll be easier for me to surprise him when the time comes." Kouga threw Kagome's book bag towards her, being careful of throwing it too hard. Kagome knew his strength first hand so she immediately tried to catch it in time before it hurt her chest, but missed in doing so. With small pain now around her abdomen, she knelt down and picked up the bag that landed by her feet.

"Inuyasha and his gang live in the east somewhere. Look for them and do your job. Just befriend them, find out all you can. Try to get as close to Inuyasha as you can without actually doing with him," explained Kouga, emphasizing the last few words he said. He continued with vicious warning glances, "That way it'll be easier for me to surprise him when the time comes." Kouga threw Kagome's book bag towards her, being careful of throwing it too hard. Kagome knew his strength first hand so she immediately tried to catch it in time before it hurt her chest, but missed in doing so. With small pain now around her abdomen, she knelt down and picked up the bag that landed by her feet. "Inuyasha and his gang live in the east somewhere. Look for them and do your job. Just befriend them, find out all you can. Try to get as close to Inuyasha as you can without actually doing with him," explained Kouga, emphasizing the last few words he said. He continued with vicious warning glances, "That way it'll be easier for me to surprise him when the time comes." Kouga threw Kagome's book bag towards her, being careful of throwing it too hard. Kagome knew his strength first hand so she immediately tried to catch it in time before it hurt her chest, but missed in doing so. With small pain now around her abdomen, she knelt down and picked up the bag that landed by her feet. 

"Why? Why do I have to do this? And what's the point to all this? Who is this Inuyasha," Kagome asked as she stood upright again. Kagome spat out as many questions as she could at once, wanting to know why she was being forced to deceive people she might actually like (Aside from the Inuyasha who pushed her and was more than rude to her). These people weren't even afraid of her, and that was a first. Kagome liked that a lot, and now she had to betray them?

"You haven't learned by now to not ask questions have you? Just do what you're told. They don't know who you are and you won't tell them anything either. When at school, you act as though you don't even know who I am. Got that?"

"But..." Kagome started to say in protest, but stopped when she noticed Kouga taking one step forward, "Okay. But what about those at school? They know who I am..."

"Don't worry about that. I got that under control. You just do your job."

"Okay Kouga..," Kagome replied in a whisper as she turned her back on him. She kept her sights on the floor as she slowly began walking towards the exit, trying not to think on anything. She reached out to grab the knob of the iron door, the guard long gone, but before she got the chance to turn it, another hand was placed over hers. An arm was then wrapped around her stomach. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Kouga smiling.

"It'll be okay _my _Kagome," Kouga whispered into her ear, sending chills down Kagome's spine, yet trying not to show it. She faked another one of her great smiles, the ones she's mastered at so well. Ever since she met Kouga, she would hear that from him. And everytime she heard it, she would try her best to believe it. Yet when she focused on her condition, she saw things weren't going to be okay as he'd said countless times. Things would only get worse.

She however had no way in changing that. She basically signed her life over to Kouga that day and now she was paying her part of their deal. Kouga got what he wanted after giving Kagome a place in this town, a name to be feared all around, since she was known as Kouga's girl.

He now had complete control over her and nothing could be done to ever say otherwise. Kagome only nodded in response to his 'reassuring' statement as she stayed still, waiting for him to let her go. Instead of doing as she wished, he gripped her hand that was on the door knob a bit tighter, then turned her around to face him. She slowly looked up and Kouga leaned down to kiss her. One final kiss before she started her mission.

Kagome didn't like the feel of his lips on hers at all, but she couldn't show no signs of it. She had to keep pretending, until the end. She closed her eyes and just waited for the kiss to end. He parted from her, "As soon as it's all over, you **will **come back to me. Remember that."

Kagome nodded and then turned back around to open the door. She had no emotion on her features now, the only thing on her mind being the feel she had received from his kiss. The god awful kiss she wanted to wipe from her memory.

She walked outside as she closed the iron door behind her, then walked down the stairs andwalked faraway from the building she calls her home. She prayed everything didn't back fire on her, she hoped everything would go alright so she wouldn't be the one paying for it all in the end.. She mostly wished.. For an escape from the last statement Kouga said to her. _'No Kouga. I hope I never come back to you..'_

_

* * *

_

:Alley: It was now getting dark and Kagome started to worry if she could find Sango in time to get to shelter. She remembered being told by Sango earlier that _same_ day that she was a member of Inuyasha's gang (Plus the incident of how they met was a clue), so she knew she had an invite already, much to Kouga's liking. But if Kagome couldn't find her in time she didn't know what to do. She could always go back to Kouga, but he would just argue with her, saying she should of tried harder to find the place.

Kagome looked around and studied her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. She'd been walking blindly this whole time and now she knew she was in trouble. She couldn't even go back if she wanted to!

Kagome kept walking around for about an hour, trying to retrace her steps or at least find a place she could crash for the night. She stopped at a corner once she got tired and checked in her bag, seeing if she had enough money for a decent motel. "A toothbrush.. A hair comb.. Other hair accessories.. Some make up.. 20 dollars..," she paused for a moment, "And a cell phone?"

Kagome saw a small piece of paper attached by tape to the cell phone and tore it off, reading it out loud, "This cell phone is the only way I can come in contact with you. Keep it on at all times and with you everywhere - Kouga." Kagome just crumpled up the paper and threw it in a nearby trash can, searching in her bag again for anything else that would be useful.

"I don't even have enough money for clothes. He took my credit card away. I have nothing now.. Damn it!" Upset, Kagome closed her bag and put it over her shoulder. She started walking around again, "I'm going to have to sleep in a box now? Does he expect me to do that," Kagome asked herself as she saw the sky get even darker.

"Of all the cars Kouga's stolen, he couldn't even give me one!" Kagome stopped once she found clean enough steps to sit on, looking around for anyone. She then remembered no one is ever out in the neighborhoods unless there's a party, meaning everyone was either indoors or at a club having fun. Something she wished she could do, even if it meant with Kouga. But what she called fun, he called a complete waste of time.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out at this hour around here you know..."

Kagome froze, fearing the devilish voice that was now addressing her. She slightly gulped, knowing there was bound to be trouble now. Kagome stood up from the steps she was sitting on and looked at the one who spoke to her, backing up a bit. He had piercing blue eyes, and untamed blonde hair. He was much taller than Kagome. He wore the typical street clothing that everyone else in the neighborhood wore. He looked more than well built, which could be said the same for about every other male in the city.

"So, what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you that," Kagome responded in a harsh tone, now standing on the sidewalk. She had slowly been advancing to give herself a head start. She wanted to be left alone and the only way that seemed possible would be to run from this person.

"Fiesty aren't we?"

"You could say that...," she said now in a quieter voice, fear now visible on her features. The man saw this as an advantage as he slowly began to approach her, a grin appearing on his face. "What do you want from me," she snapped once she noticed the grin.

"A good time, that's all. Isn't that what we all want these days?"

Kagome backed up with each step he took, keeping her eyes on him at all times. She wanted to catch each of his actions, being extremely careful and ready for anything that was to come. She shot him a glare, "Not when it's forced."

"I won't force. I'm really nice. Once you get to know me."

"How many victims have you told that same line to?" Kagome knew she shouldn't talk back now, now was not the moment to be brave and a smart mouth. Especially when the someone you were speaking rudely to wanted to do you harm. She knew however, that if she gave off a scared impression, he'd get the best of her. That's how it worked. They know they have the upper hand if you show them your fear, sadly it was too late for Kagome. She started to breath heavily as he took a few more steps forward, closing the large gap between them that she was trying very hard to create. "Stay back," Kagome blurted out immediately.

"What if I don't? I doubt you have a weapon, everyone around here knows you don't."

"If you know who I am then why risk being killed yourself by doing this to me!"

"I don't fear your boyfriend as much as you may think."

"He's not my..."

"He's not your what? Boyfriend," the man laughed, "If he's not, I got less to worry about." The man took a big step and began running towards Kagome, she now running as well. She grabbed tight to her book bag, knowing that might be the only type of weapon she had. She was already tired from walking so much and getting no actual rest, so when she started slowing down, she began to worry even more. Kagome stopped once she reached a dead end (**A/N:** Typical ain't it)), starting to pray for a miracle.

The man caught up to her easily, not showing signs of being the least bit tired. He grabbed her arms and pressed her against the wall hard, causing her to cry out in pain. The man's grin only grew once he saw on Kagome's defeated look appear. Kagome closed her eyes, doing her best to fight back against him to break free. Yet no matter what she did, it didn't compare to his strong grip. The man was now licking her neck, pulling hard on her shirt to forcefully take it off, loving how she continued to struggle against him. As he was about to take her shirt off completely, he felt a hard pressure being applied to the back of his neck. He stopped to realize it was someone's hand.

The moment the man freed Kagome, the hand at the back of his neck let go. The blonde turned around, staring angrily at the person that had applied stinging pressure in the said spot. Kagome fell to the ground hard once she noticed she was free, and opened her eyes, "Inu... Yasha?"

"You got some nerve picking on girls like that. What's wrong? Can't get any yourself without making them?"

"Shut up! You got some nerve getting in the way," screamed the man angrily as he took out a knife from one of his pockets. Preparing himself, he charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha showed no signs of attempted movement. He only grinned and looked down. Kagome watched in fear of his well being as the man with the knife got closer to him. The moment the knife was about to come in contact with his body, Inuyasha moved quickly out of the knife's way with more than enough time to spare.

The man tried over and over to stab at Inuyasha, but all he accomplished was get himself humilated. Inuyasha finally got bored and grabbed his wrist, applying immense pressure. The man tried to hold on to his knife for as long as he could, but once he couldn't bare the pain forming around his wrist, he let go. The knife fell to the ground next to Inuyasha's feet.

"I hope you learned something. The only thing you get from attempted rape is your ass being killed." Inuyasha quickly lifted his knee and hit the blonde hardin the stomach. Inuyasha let go of his wrist, which caused the man to lean over, holding his stomach in pain. Inuyasha glared as he kneed him in the stomach again, this time with much more force. The blonde couldn't bare the pain as he fell on his knees.

Just as the blonde was feeling less pain and regaining his strength to fight back again, Inuyasha knelt down to grab his knife. Inuyasha then looked to his side at the man and quickly grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground a few inches as Inuyasha slowly stood up. With the knife in his other hand, Inuyasha prepared to jab the knife where he had kneed him.

**"STOP!"**

Inuyasha quickly glanced over to Kagome, who now had a look of horror on her face. She looked down and started mumbling something, no one being able to catch what she was saying. Kagome began to speak louder with ever word she spoke, "Please.. No more blood.. No more violence.. No more..." The man started to show a hint of happiness in his eyes as he heard Kagome's plead for pity on him, but Inuyasha quickly caught it and only tightened his grip around his throat. The blonde groaned in pain as he lifted his hands to Inuyasha's arm. He desperately tried to pry Inuyasha off, to no avail.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, wondering why she wanted to put pity on a man who wanted to rape her. She didn't want to see the guy dead after he was about to achieve in his goal? He just growled as he looked away, regretting what he was about to do. Inuyasha let go of the man's throat and heard as the man fell to the cold hard ground with a large thud, "You got lucky. Now go before I change my mind. I better not see you again hurting anyone else because next time I won't be so fucking generous."

The blonde quickly ran without sparing no time in saying or doing anything, leaving his knife behind. Inuyasha watched the man run down the street, tumbling and almost falling on the way. Once the blonde was out of his sights, he looked back at the trembling girl who still sat on the ground against the wall, "Why'd you make me do that?"

Kagome got out of her small daze and slowly looked up at him. "I didn't make you do anything..,"she replied, "I just pleaded for you to stop and let him go. And I thank you for doing so."

"You let a man who tried to rape you get away."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to see anymore blood around me.."

"Even after what he was trying to do?"

"This scene won't make him stop. You let a rapist lose, and he might do it again to another victim. Or you, if he finds you alone again."

Kagome looked down to hide her face. She knew he had valid points, and she was feeling deeply guilty inside for all of the ones he stated. "You have no right to kill a person." Inuyasha gave a reaction to that statement, which was unseen by the girl who was still looking down at the floor. After a few seconds of silence, she slowly looked up again, "I believe in karma. He'll got what he deserves."

"That day might of been today."

"I know, but -"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

Kagome showed him a small thankful smile, the first real smile she's had in a real long time, "Thank you for saving me." Inuyasha just looked away and gave off a familiar 'Feh' that Kagome's heard before. Kagome tried to stand up with the help from the wall she had her back against, but the pain from the hit against that same said wall she got a few minutes ago came back. She groaned a little bit, which caught Inuyasha's attention. He walked over to her and extended his hand. Kagome looked at him and noticed he was now looking away. Sighing, she grabbed his hand and stood up.

Once standing, she heard Inuyasha ask, "Are you really hurt?"

_'It's nothing I'm not used to,'_ she thought as she tried to keep her balance. After a few minutes she finally got the hang of standing again, and started to try to see if she remembered how to walk. She stumbled a bit, not having her full strength yet, but Inuyasha helped her each time she'd almost tumble over. "How did you find me?"

Inuyasha was staring straight ahead, thinking on his own things, not catching what Kagome asked him right away. Kagome noticed he was suddenly dazed out so she repeated his name a few times, trying to catch his attention. Finally after a while he heard Kagome's voice and came back to reality, "What? Oh, I just heard some screaming, which happened to be your screaming, and decided to check it out."

"But I wasn't screaming much. I don't think I even screamed at all. Maybe only when I was slammed against the wall."

"I just felt like walking this way and I happened to see you, stop asking about it," Inuyasha spat back. He had actually returned from visiting a _certain_ site, but he didn't want to go into detail about it. The route back to the base was down another street, but he had a hunch about following a different path today. Miraculously for Kagome the new way was where she was being attacked. "Next time that happens you should scream so you get more people's attention. Some might care."

"Like you?"

"Keh."

"So where are you taking me?"

"What? I'm going home, I don't know where the hell you're going."

"I don't know either, I'm lost."

"Where do you live?"

"I live...," Kagome was about to say the name she was forbidden to speak, but quickly stopped herself, "I used to live more to the west with my friends, but we all got into a big fight so I got out. I was looking for Sango, she said she lived around here." Kagome hated the fact that she was lying again, strange since she's done so much of it in the past. However, she's hated herself each time, even if it was to Kouga. She realized however, that she to get used to the feeling of lying since she'd have to do a lot more of it from now on.

"So you were expecting to live with her from now on? Did you think it'd be that easy? You two did just meet."

"I know we did... And I know she lives with her gang since she mentioned it before, but she did invite me so I thought I was allowed to? I have no other place to go and my options are limited. Plus I need to join a gang, I've been needing to for a long while now."

"How the hell have you been in this city without being a part of one," he asked out of curiousity. He realized that he was getting no response from the silence she gave him, so he tried to steer the conversation back to the original problem, "You know that the leader of the gang is the one that says the okay to join right?"

"Yeah I know..," whispered Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her, he had barely heard what she said. He leaned in a little closer to her as they walked to hear anything else she might say, he had noticed that more into the conversation her voice had become quieter. When he glanced her way again, he saw that she was giving him a look he really hated.

_A defeated look._ It irritated him so much. He hated losing and with that face she showed off she'd just given up. A quitter is someone he wasn't and he hated associating with them too. "Fine... Just don't get in our way when something important is happening. Sango will teach you everything you need to know, I'll assign that to her, so don't bother me with anything," he said in an annoyed tone.

Kagome was at lost for words, trying to take in what he had just said. "Really? Thank you very much InuYasha!" Surprised by Kagome's change of mood, he stopped walking and stared at her for a second. At that moment, Kagome decided to hug Inuyasha with the amount strength she had left. Kagome didn't know what she was doing until she'd done it, so she was surprised to find herself embracing her savior.

Inuyasha noticed how close they really were, not really liking the lack of distance they now had with another, he began getting uncomfortable. Kagome finally let go after a few minutes, turning around to hide the blush that had formed on her cheeks. She didn't even know why she was blushing. Inuyasha cleared his throat and started walking again, acting as though that hug didn't happen, "Alright, let's go. I'm not going wait for you to catch up so hurry up."

Kagome looked back at him once she was able to control herself and saw he was way ahead of her. She started yelling for him to slow down, but he kept his fast pace. Kagome began running to catch up, forgetting the incident that had just happened which left her with no strength to draw from. But that didn't matter. Now what mattered is getting to Inuyasha's home and Kagome's new one.


	5. New Home

Kagome stayed as close to Inuyasha as she possible could, not wanting to agitate anyone she passed by. As Inuyasha and Kagome walked through a long hall of a very large building they had arrived at a few minutes ago, many stood to the side making path for them to walk through. All eyes were on her and that made her feel more uncomfortable than she already was. Before she knew it she was grabbing on to Inuyasha's arm. Thus making him feel _uncomfortable._

"Hey..." Kagome averted her eyes from the ones on her and looked up, "Can you let go already? You're cutting the circulation in my arm."

Kagome let go immediately and stepped back a bit, lowering her gaze towards the ground. "I'm sorry...," she whispered. Inuyasha just sighed, not knowing what he was getting himself into for letting this girl join. She had no real skill in anything from what he can tell, especially after saving her from that man in the alley, so she was of no importance. But he felt a certain attraction, something that made him want to know more about her, so he couldn't resist her request in coming along. Before he could say anything to Kagome to tell her not to be so timid, a voice from down the hall called out to him.

"Here we go...," Inuyasha turned around to see a more than familiar face and shook his head. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's reaction, which made her want to see the cause of it. She looked towards the carrier of the voice and saw a very handsome man approaching. He had short black hair that was tied back in a ponytail and wore a purple shirt with black jeans.

The male walked up to Inuyasha, that somehow triggering everyone around them to return to what they were doing before Inuyasha and Kagome had entered. This struck Kagome as odd, but quickly blew it off since it wasn't important. The young man was about to ask Inuyasha something, until he spotted Kagome right next to him. He couldn't help grinning. Without saying one word to the boy he first approached, he walked passed Inuyasha and over to her, "Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Miroku. You are?"

Kagome was taken back a bit with his sudden approach towards her, but shook it off and showed a small smile. "I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine," Miroku said calmly, getting ready for his famous pick up line. "Kagome, what a lovely name. Suits its holder." Kagome felt the need to respond or thank him, but could do neither. "Kagome, don't mind me in being so bold in asking, but would you..."

Before Miroku could get the full question out Inuyasha had pulled him away by his collar, muttering under his breath on how predictable his friend was. Kagome just stood there confused as she watched Inuyasha pull Miroku away, not knowing why he did so.

"Inuyasha! Would you mind explaining why - "

"Not this one, find yourself another girl," Inuyasha interruped Miroku without even turning to look at him. After walking a good 5 feet, Inuyasha finally stopped and let go of Miroku, thus giving Miroku the chance to stand up straight again. He turned to look at Inuyasha puzzled for a moment before the answer struck him.

"Oh, you already have dibbs on her then? Alright, I understand. Good to see you finally are letting yourself da - "

"Not like that you pervert," Inuyasha snapped back. Everyone near them looked their way, wondering what the sudden commosion was about. Inuyasha looked at a few people before speaking up, "What? Get back to what you were all doing." All followed the order and continued on with their tasks, acting as though nothing had caught their attention. Inuyasha looked back at Miroku, "I didn't mean like that you idiot. She's not one of your 24 hour girlfriends."

"I see, she's a new member," asked Miroku curiously now. Inuyasha shared everything with Miroku, or so Miroku believed, and if he wasn't told now he surely would find out later. They both had basically grown up with one another and knew each other pretty well, from the darkest of secrets to the funniest of moments. Inuyasha just nodded to his question. "What can she do exactly then?"

Inuyasha was caught there, he knew she couldn't do much of anything. He thought to himself that same thing already a few minutes ago. "Not much, but she seems like she needed somewhere to be."

"It's not like you to be nice Inuyasha."

"Who says I'm not nice!"

"Ask anyone here," Miroku said as he pointed to a random person. The person being pointed to overheard the statement, only nodding to agree. Inuyasha glared at the man and the man immediately began walking away, not wanting to aggrevate his leader any longer.

"Well if you feel it's good she's here," Miroku said as Inuyasha still kept his gaze on the man now quickening his pace to be out of Inuyasha's sights, "Then all we can do is welcome her." Inuyasha looked back at Miroku, "But that still doesn't mean I can't befriend her correct?"

Inuyasha just sighed, not knowing what would become of Miroku in the near future. "Yeah fine. Whatever.." Miroku nodded and smiled, hinting to perverse thoughts he was already conjuring up. However the warning glare Inuyasha shot him made him want to think of them elsewhere. Miroku walked off towards another part of the building. Once Miroku was out of his sights, Inuyasha walked back to Kagome.

"What was that about," Kagome asked as he approached her. She had seen everything that went on from where she was standing, though she was unable to hear their conversation. She was one to be nosey, so it was expected for her to ask if you knew her ways. Sadly no one did, not even Kouga. _'Why does he always appear somehow in my thoughts,'_ Kagome thought as she cringed at the name of the one who has been beating her for almost 4 years now.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't concern you." That was a lie, but she didn't have to know what they were talking about. "Now about your room situation - "

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha turned around and groaned, "What now?"

"Sango," Kagome screamed back as she was approached by the same girl from school. Sango smiled as she walked passed Inuyasha, ignoring his very existence for the time being.

"I didn't think you'd be here. You said you had to go home early for some reason."

"Oh yeah, about that," Kagome responded nervously, "Me and the friends I lived with got into an argument so I couldn't live there anymore. I remembered you asked me to come by if I needed or wanted to, so here I am." Inuyasha cleared his throat once Kagome finished her little explanation, catching Sango's attention (Which was intended to do just that).

"Oh, sorry Inuyasha," replied Sango as she turned around to see Inuyasha basically hovering over her. She took a step to the left to give herself some personal space between herself and Inuyasha. "I can understand that Kagome, but what about you walking in with Inuyasha? Someone that saw you two enter together came to tell me so I wanted to check for myself."

"Well that - "

"Why would someone come tell you about me coming in with this girl," Inuyasha asked a bit angrily, interrupting Kagome.

"Well it's been a while since the last time you - " Sango stopped abruptly upon noticing Inuyasha's glare, which was advising her to stop for her sake. "You asked." Inuyasha kept the same expression on his features as he walked pass the two girls, not saying one more word. Kagome stood there, wondering what just happened. Kagome was about to address Inuyasha as he walked off, but Sango spoke up before her own words escaped her mouth, "Don't ask. You might get kicked out."

"Uh, okay...," was all Kagome could said. Inuyasha was now in another room of the large building, Kagome not being able to see him anymore. There was an awkward silence that emerged from this that lingered for a couple of minutes before anyone dared to speak up again.

"Sorry about that," Sango replied, "But you should start getting used to that attitude of his starting now. He won't change for anyone." Kagome looked at Sango and nodded, being sure to keep that in mind. "So, now that you're here, let's take you to your new room."

* * *

:Next Morning: Kagome sat up from_her_ bed, rubbing her eyes to see clearly. Sango had offered Kagome her room forher to stay in, that being because there'd be a large conflict otherwise. Not much free space around the building lately.It benefited Sango either way,she's beenwanting a room mate for a while, but couldn't trust anyone enough to share her room with. Kagome seemed like someone she could place her trust on, so she happily accepted her in.

Sango's room was big, two beds at seperate corners of the room. The walls were painted a shade of pink. Somewhere in the room were a few drawers as well as a desk with a laptop and printer, showing signs of not much use. A closet was next to Sango's side of the room, slightly open. Next to Kagome's bed was the door leading the room's bathroom. Sango had made sure there was one provided for her alone. Living with over 20 or more people and having to share a bathroom with each of them was not something she wanted to go through.

She was one of the lucky few to be granted her own bathroom, thus Kagome being fortunate as well to be living with her. Other than Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku were the ones to have their own room with a private restroom. The reason behind that privilege was simple, she's been in the gang even before it was created,she's been Inuyasha and Miroku's close friend for quite some time.

Kagome moved her legs to the side of the bed, taking the covers off her in the process. She was dressed in Sango's pajamas, thankfully Sango having an extra set of bed wear. They fit her perfectly, signs that for the future about being able to share outfits, if it ever came down to that. _'From the looks of it, I'll be borrowing a lot of clothes,'_ Kagome thought to herself, _'Or needing to earn a lot of money to buy my own.'_

Kagome became annoyed that Kouga rushed her out before she could take with her the essentials she needed, not what he thought she needed, because that would of made it much easier for herself. Not only that, but more convincing. She knew she gave off the impression of being kicked out instead of moving out. "Whatever, there's no use complaining to myself about it now."

As Kagome got up and headed towards the bathroom, a voice caught her attention and stopped her. "Morning." Kagome looked towards Sango's bed and saw she had awoken too. She smiled her way,greeting her back.

Sango slowly got up from her bed and went into her closet, searching through her mess for something in specific. A minute later, Kagome was called over. Kagome curiously did as she was told. Once next to Sango, she was handed a shirt and a pair of jeans. Sango having her head still in the closet said, "I know you were going to ask for a pair of clothes. Don't worry, you can keep them. Later on we can go buy your own clothes so you can wear the type you like in case you don't like mine."

Kagome shook her head, "We both wear the samestyle of clothes," she said, now smiling in gratitude though Sango couldn't see. "Thank you very much Sango. You're doing so much for me and we still barely know each other."

Sango stuck her head out of the closet and stood up straight, stretching some. She thenplaced a hand behind her head and smiled, "Yeah, isn't it weird," she responded laughing a bit. "I don't mind though."

Sango motioned towards clothing that was by Kagome's bed, "You can put those in the empty drawers now if you want." Kagome nodded as she walked back to_her_ bed and placed the clothes that were given to her on the sheets. She bent down to get the clothes that were on the floor next to her bag and placed them in the drawer nearby. She grabbed the strap of her backpack and placed it on top of the drawer, getting it out of the way.

"You want to take a bath first? I don't mind waiting."

"You can go first," Sango responded.

"This is your room Sango, you should go first."

"It's your room too now."

"But -"

"If you'll continueinsisting, I'll go first."

Sango walked pass Kagome andwent inside the bathroom, closing the door on her way. Kagome laughed a bit as she looked around the room like she's done so many times already, repeating Sango's statement over in her head. _Her new room._ She couldn't quite believe that. It actually showed girls lived in here, unlike her place at Kouga's. She smiled, taking in the surroundings again and again. She fell back and laid in her bed, getting used to it all already.

* * *

:Living Room: _(Picture a small warehouse and you'd get the main structure of the place)_ Sango and Kagome were clean and dressed, Kagome in the clothes Sango gave her and Sango dressed in a tangtop with jeans. They were talking to one another as they walked, the whole time Kagome following Sango since she didn't know where to go.

They stopped once they were in a large room with a few couches and seats placed randomly around the place. A large TV setwas placed inbetween it all, easily noticeableonce you step into the room. Kagome noticed some people watching TV while others were eating.

"Had a good night's sleep my dear Sango," asked a man from behind the two girls. Kagome was surprised by the sudden appearance of the male now behind Sango, while Sango sighed knowing immediately who it was.

"Not right now Miroku," she mumbled under her breath. Kagome watched as Miroku began to act from behind her. Before he could advance onSango a little like he had in mind, she took a few steps forwards, getting out of his reach.

"Not now, don't you know when to quit? At least do it when I can hit you hard enough," Sango replied.

She turned around and grabbed Kagome's arm, "Let's go grab some food," she said as she began walking again and dragged Kagome along with her.

:An Hour Later: Everyone had ate, watched a little TV at the same time, and now had nothing to do. During the whole time, no one really spoke to one another. Kagome noticed that the other gang members kept a lot to themselves, or maybe it was just since they've just woken up. Sango got an idea and stood up from the couch she was sitting on the entire time. She stretched a bit, "Since you're new here, you want a tour?"

Kagome nodded as she stood up as well, happy since this way she wouldn't be lost later on. As they began to walk away Sango noticed Miroku standing up too. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'd like to accompany you two lovely ladies, is that a crime?"

"It should be in some country," Sango responded quietly, but loud enough for Kagome to overhear and laugh at. Miroku walked over to them and stood beside Sango, not catching what Sango had just said. Sango gave up rather quickly already and continued walking, knowing nothing she said would stop Miroku from following them.

"Anyway," Sango said after a few minutes, "It may not seem like much, but it's still a good place for all of us to live in." Kagome looked over at Sango and nodded as if it was required for her to.

"It's a good place for me to be living in indeed, with such beautiful women like you to be sleeping under the same roof with," Miroku said as if asked for his opinion. "Sadly not in the same bedroom though," he ended, which made him receive a good slap across the face. Kagome covered her mouth as another laugh escaped her, enjoying how these two got along with one another. Sango saw Kagome laughing, and tried to come up with an excuse for how Miroku and Sango act with each other, but came up empty on an explaination.

"There's a lot of rooms here," she said trying to get the conversation back on track, "And most have 3 or 4 people to a room. Thankfully I was never made to share my room, but I don't mind with you Kagome." Sango smiled towards Kagome to reassure her she wasn't unwanted. "At the far end of the hallway is Inuyasha's room, no one's actually allowed in there without permission," she said pointing at the door she spoke of, "Miroku's room is next to that one."

"And how do you know where my room is," Miroku asked with a sly grin.

Kagome looked at Sango to get a response to that also. Sango rolled her eyes. "We've been living here long enough to know where each of our room's are," she said matter of factly. Miroku just kept the same grin on his features, not convinced that was the real reason, but before he could press more on the matter, the room Sango was pointing at before opened.

What stepped out of the room was a more thana good-lookingmale with musclesthat gleamedand beautiful silver hair that streamed down his back. He approached the three standing in his pathas he rubbed the back of his head, showing he had just awoken, with his eyes slightly open. He was now standing in front of Kagome, jeans yet no shirt on, not realizing his appearance was making one girl blush tremendously.

"Morning Inuyasha."

"Yeah, morning," he responded towards Sango, the one who greeted him first. Eventually he opened his eyes completely and looked in front of him. Only to find and finally realizing Kagome was there, "Oh, didn't see you there."

"Hi," Kagome said back, not knowing why she was so nervous all of a sudden. Sango noticed her reaction, smiling toherself sinceshe knew what was going on. Inuyasha, completely oblivious to everything, walked passed Kagome as he put onthe shirt he had in one of his hand. He headed to grab himself a quick meal.

"Kagome, you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask," she asked, as if nothing had just happened.

Sango smiled and shook her head, "No reason," she responded. "Now on to the rest of this building."

* * *

A/N: It's been how long? And this chapter sucks how badly? Sorry, but I've been caught up in numerous things. And it's been hard to have time to type out my ideas, because when given the chance to I'm completely blank, then other times I have great ideas, but no time to type. It's unfair to both the reader and author, but I'm trying! 


End file.
